Choices
by AOBZ
Summary: Alex is determined to get through to Olivia. A/O pairing as always. strong M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Wish I did though, then I'd be able to make Olivia and Alex do what we all want them to!!

A/N: this is just meant to be a cute and fluffy story. Maybe some OOC. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Olivia looked up from her desk at the beautiful blue-eyed blonde who walked into the room. She watched her for several seconds before forcing herself to get back to work. She did her best to ignore her and avoid even being near her because she was so attracted to her. Olivia had fought tooth and nail trying to keep herself from falling for Alex, but it didn't work. She found her so beautiful, intelligent, kind, and ultimately irresistible.

She continued reading and ignored the rest of the world. She ignored it so well that in the end Elliot had to kick her under her desk to let her know that her name was being called. She immediately looked up and made her way over to her boss when he called to her. She felt her pulse quicken as she approached Alex, who was standing right beside Cragen.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to go with Alex."

"What? Why?"

He eyed her.

"Because I told you to first of all, and second of all, she needs your input on the McKay file."

"Elliot was there too. He can always-"

"Olivia, I am telling you to go with her. I expect compliance from my detectives, especially when given a direct order."

"Yes sir. I apologize."

He nodded curtly and made his way back into his office. Olivia looked over at Alex who showed absolutely no emotion on her face. She turned on her heel and Olivia grabbed her briefcase before joining her in the elevator. They walked in and still remained silent. As it began descending, Olivia got an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong. Just as she felt it, the elevator jerked a few times and then came to a halt. The lights went out and the emergency ones came on.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Olivia said as she reached for the emergency phone. She spoke to the person on the other line and slammed it down when she was finished.

"The idiots fixing the power lines today fucked up somehow and now the whole block's out of power. The woman is "very sorry" but it could take several hours to get everything back up and running."

Alex nodded. "So that explains the flickering lights in my office. I was wondering what was going on."

Olivia said nothing as she positioned herself on the floor. She removed her jacket and took off her shoes before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Alex stared at her for several minutes before speaking up.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your issue with me?"

Olivia opened her eyes to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your problem with me?"

Olivia shrugged before closing her eyes again.

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do. You never talk to me. You refuse to stay in the same room with me. Jesus, this is the longest we've been around each other in months."

"Alex we're not supposed to "talk" together. We're not friends. We're co-workers. I tell you what you need to know and then I get back to work. We don't have time to talk."

"It's not even that Olivia. Even when we're in the same room it's like you're uncomfortable. God today you didn't want to come with me to my office. Why are you so uncomfortable around me?"

_-Because you're so damn sexy and I can't do anything about it._ Is what the brunette wanted to say but even as the thought entered her mind, she banished it. Instead, she ignored the question.

"Fine. Whatever Olivia."

Alex sat in the corner and crossed her arms, clearly annoyed and angry. Olivia sighed quietly from her end but didn't say anything else. After several minutes in silence, Olivia noticed as Alex began picking at her clothes. She became restless, repositioning herself several times. She then got up and began pacing in the elevator. The brunette watched closely as she noticed Alex become more and more anxious. Alex removed her sweater and began fanning herself.

"Alex?"

She ignored her and continued pacing, trying to catch her breath as she did so. Olivia knew what was happening. The woman was starting to panic. She got up and grabbed the blonde, forcing her to look at her.

"Stop pacing. You're fine. No, look at me. Stop pacing and breathe with me."

Olivia began breathing slowly, attempting to calm her. Alex followed her lead. She stared into the woman's eyes and felt herself relax. She could feel her heart rate slow down, along with her distress. _God you've got beautiful brown eyes._

Olivia guided her back to the wall and sat her down. She went over to her briefcase and pulled out a small water bottle. She handed it to her and the blonde took a few sips before handing it back to her. Alex sat for several seconds before thanking her.

"Don't worry about it. We're fine, okay? Don't panic."

Alex nodded.

"Sorry. When it gets too quiet, my mind wanders. And then I start to over-think and then I panic."

Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine."

When the room fell quiet, she reinitiated a conversation.

"I didn't know you were afraid of elevators."

"Yeah, I always have been. Ever since I was a little kid."

"Why do you take them then?"

"Because it's an irrational fear and I should get over it. Most of the time I'm fine. It's just in these kinds of situations that I start to panic."

"It's not irrational Alex. Everyone has fears."

"What are you afraid of?"

Olivia sat there quietly. She had many fears, but she wasn't about to divulge them to Alex.

"Just the normal things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I don't like the dark."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"Sometimes."

Alex regarded her carefully. She wasn't getting a real answer out of her. She decided not to push it, lest she cause the brunette to clam up even more.

"So how long has it been?"

Olivia glanced at her watch.

"45 minutes."

"That's it?"

"Unfortunately."

"You wouldn't happen to have a hamburger in your briefcase would you?"

Olivia chuckled.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

Olivia reached into the pocket of her briefcase and pulled out a trail mix bar. She handed it to Alex who gratefully accepted it.

"Do you want half?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

She was starting to get hungry but it didn't matter. She could hold off for a few hours. Alex sat quietly as she ate. After she finished, she folded the wrapper and gently placed it in her pocket.

"You just folded your garbage."

Alex laughed.

"Well I don't want it to be all rumpled in my pocket. It would bother me."

"Is everything you own in perfect order?"

"Not everything. My desk is a disaster area."

"Yeah well, with the amount of work you do I imagine it would be hard to keep it clean."

Alex wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment, but she took it as one anyway.

"Thank you."

Olivia nodded.

"You do just as much work as I do you know."

"Yes but I get a partner."

"True. I guess I'm just amazing."

Alex grinned as the brunette smiled.

"Ah! There it is! I knew I could make you smile."

Olivia smirked but didn't say anything.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"Answer you what?"

"My question. Why do you have issues with me? Why is it that whenever I come into the room, you instantly clam up? What did I do?"

Olivia stayed quiet.

"Why won't you let me get close to you?"

"Why do you want to?"

Alex was slightly taken aback.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Olivia, I see the way you are when people are hurt. I see the way you connect with our victims. You care about them. They're not just another case to you like they are to some of the other people here. You see them as people and you treat them with such respect. That's what first made me want to get to know you. And the more time I spend with you, the more I want to get to know you. And the more you push me away, the more I want to know why you won't let me in."

She moved closer to Olivia.

"Why won't you let me be your friend?"

"I don't want you to be my friend."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

Olivia stared right in her eyes.

"I don't."

Before Alex could respond, the elevator jerked back to life. Olivia was propelled forward and Alex reached out to catch her.

"See? You need friends so that you don't face-plant an elevator floor."

The brunette smiled.

"Even so, I would have survived."

When the doors opened, Olivia immediately exited the elevator. She entered her office and Elliot immediately made his way over.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm glad to see the power's working again though."

"Just in time too. We've got a double homicide."

Olivia dropped her briefcase on her desk and grabbed her badge and gun. Alex watched disappointedly as the woman left. Fin walked over after the two left and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I don't understand her Fin."

"I know. Don't give up Alex."

She smiled at him.

"I never do."

He patted her shoulder as she made her way back to her office. She was going to get through to Olivia one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Olivia got home, it was nearly four the next morning. She was too exhausted to change so she just flopped on her bed and passed out. The next morning she showered and dragged herself back to work. When she showed up at the precinct, Elliot immediately noticed how tired she looked.

"Why don't you head back home Liv? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Elliot. I just need to get a coffee."

"Olivia you haven't had a proper night's rest all week. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I'm fine. These cases aren't going to solve themselves."

He knew his partner well enough to know when to back off. He dropped the subject and they got back to work.

When Alex walked in the washroom a few hours later, she found Olivia vomiting in one of the stalls. She heard her groan before she flushed the toilet. Alex carefully approached her and saw that the woman was bent over in half, obviously in pain. She immediately made her way to her.

"Olivia! What's wrong?"

She felt the woman's forehead and she definitely had a fever.

"I think I have a flu or something."

She turned back around and vomited into the toilet. She waved her arm, clearly indicating that she wanted Alex to go. The blonde refused. She waited until Olivia finished throwing up and flushing the toilet before speaking.

"I'm bringing you home. Wait here. I'll go get your things and I'll let Cragen know that you'll be taking the day off."

"But the case-"

"Elliot can handle it. You're not going to be any help to him in this condition."

Olivia sighed and rested her head in her hands. Alex left, spoke to Cragen and Elliot, and quickly made her way back.

"Okay hun, I'm going to help you get up."

Alex reached down and wrapped her arm around Olivia's middle. She pulled the woman up and was surprised at how weak she was. She slowly walked to her car and put Olivia in the passenger side. She debated which apartment to bring them to. She finally settled on Olivia's since she would probably feel the most comfortable in her own apartment. She parked and they walked to the apartment.

"I don't need you with me Alex. I'll be fine."

"Olivia, you can barely walk. I'm not leaving you alone."

They walked into her apartment and the brunette immediately made her way to her bedroom. She slowly took off her clothes as Alex began looking for acetaminophen and anything to help settle her stomach. She grabbed the bottle of pills and poured two into her hand. She filled a glass of water and made her way to Olivia. She handed her the glass and the two pills.

"Take these."

The brunette did so without arguing. After she finished the water, she placed the glass on the table, laid back down, and fell asleep. After she passed out, Alex began going through the woman's closets until she found the cleaning supplies. She took the mop bucket and placed it 

right next to Olivia's bed. She refilled her glass of water and placed the phone near her in case she needed to phone. She checked on her one last time before making a run to the nearest drug store.

She came back with anti-flu pills, plenty of juice, soup, crackers, water bottles, tissues, and a book for herself. She made her way to the brunette's room and saw that she was still sleeping. She cleared off the night table and placed her purchases on it. She then opened the window a little to change the air. After pushing the overstuffed chair from the corner closer to the bed, she settled in and began reading her book.

Olivia woke about an hour and a half later and slowly lifted her head from her pillow. After taking a long drink of water, she looked over at Alex.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Olivia leaned back against her pillows.

"I'm fine. You don't have to stay here. I'm feeling much better."

Alex sighed.

"Let's get one thing straight: I'm not going anywhere. I've already taken tomorrow off and I plan on sitting right next to you until you feel better."

"I'm fine on my own."

"Olivia, you could barely hold your head up earlier."

"But I'm better now."

"No you're not. You can barely move without making a face. Don't lie to me. How are you feeling?"

Olivia paused. Finally she sighed.

"I'm light-headed and really warm. And I think I pulled a muscle in my side. It hurts when I move or breathe too deep."

Alex got up and made her way over. She placed her hand on her forehead and frowned.

"You definitely still have a fever." She grabbed the pills she had bought from the pharmacy and got Olivia to take two.

"Where did these come from?"

"I made a trip to the store while you were sleeping. I didn't know what you had so I just bought everything."

Olivia eyed her carefully.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. You need a friend. Friends take care of each other."

"But you're not even my friend."

"Yep. I am."

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"You're stuck with me Olivia. Now get some sleep."

With that, Alex left the room.

It was after seven when Olivia finally emerged from her bedroom. She slowly made her way to the table where Alex was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

Alex waited until she answered honestly. Olivia saw the look and smiled.

"Alright, I'm not good. My head is pounding but at least my stomach has settled a little. The nap and the pills helped. Thank you."

Alex smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. Do you want to try eating something?"

"No. I tried eating crackers but they came back up. I don't want to risk anything else."

Olivia shuddered as she spoke.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. I put on a sweater but I'm having trouble keeping warm."

Alex motioned to the bedroom.

"Go lay down and I'll turn up the heat."

Olivia shook her head.

"I don't want to lie down anymore. My back is actually starting to get sore from lying down for so long."

"What if we sit on the couch?"

Olivia seemed to consider it.

"Okay."

Alex turned up the heat a couple of degrees before going to the bedroom and grabbing a blanket. She made her way back to the couch and handed it to Olivia as she sat.

"Thanks."

Alex nodded and settled in as Olivia began surfing through the channels. They watched a few game shows before the brunette noticed that Alex was starting to fall asleep. She was resting against the back of the couch and had closed her eyes.

"Alex? ... Alex?"

The blonde didn't respond. Olivia chuckled and watched the woman as she slept peacefully against the couch. God she was so beautiful. Olivia moved a stray hair behind her ear and watched her as her chest softly rose and fell with each breath she took. She sighed. She couldn't believe how hard she had fallen her. She had tried not to but Alex fought her just as hard to get through her barriers. She couldn't believe this woman had gone through all this trouble to help her. True, she did feel oddly comforted knowing the blonde was there but she couldn't figure out _why_ she wanted to help her so much. That was what threw her off. She couldn't understand her motives.

Sighing, she turned off the television and tapped Alex on the shoulder. The blonde groaned and opened her eyes.

"Alex? It's time to go to bed."

She dragged herself from the couch and made her way to Olivia's room. She changed into the pyjamas the brunette handed her and climbed into bed.

"Wait. Aren't you sleeping too?"

"I'm not tired because I slept so much earlier. I'll come later."

"Okay."

The brunette said goodnight and made her way to the couch. She never had any intention of joining Alex and when she was satisfied that the blonde was sleeping, she made her way back and grabbed some sheets.

Olivia was awoken the next morning by Alex's fingers tapping her shoulder.

"Olivia! Olivia! Wake up!"

The brunette groaned and turned over.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Olivia's eyes widened as a wave of nausea hit her. She shoved Alex out of the way as she bolted to the bathroom. After throwing up, she flushed the toilet and sat back against the bathtub. She groaned and rested her head on her arms. Alex meekly made her way to the bathroom. When Olivia saw her, she immediately apologized for pushing her.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I made you throw up."

Olivia smiled.

"You didn't. I think I just woke up too fast."

"Yeah because I woke you."

"Don't worry about it Alex. It's fine. What did you want anyways?"

Alex picked at the doorframe.

"I was just going to ask you why you didn't sleep in your bed last night. Actually, I was going to angrily ask but..."

Olivia smiled at her.

"I didn't want to invade your space. And I didn't want to breathe on you."

"I'm sure if I was going to catch it, I would have by now. Next time, don't sleep on the couch. I'm angry that you slept on the couch because you would have gotten a better night's rest in your own bed."

Olivia smiled at her.

"Okay."

She continued smiling at her.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're all angry and concerned."

Alex fake-glared at her. Olivia smiled innocently before trying to get up. When she felt her knees buckle, Alex immediately caught her before she fell.

"Okay. You're still too weak to be on your own. Couch or bed?"

"Couch."

Alex led her to the living room and sat her on the couch. She gave her a water bottle and told her to drink.

"You're going to get dehydrated if you don't drink water. I'm going to make you some soup too. I'd like to see if you can eat something so you can get some of your strength back."

"Okay."

Olivia snuggled under the blanket that Alex placed on her. She watched as the blonde left for the kitchen and smiled. It felt good to have someone taking care of her. It didn't happen often.

She waited patiently and the blonde emerged a short time later with two mugs of soup. She handed one to Olivia and sat down.

"Go slow okay? I don't want you to shock your stomach."

Olivia chuckled.

"Okay."

Alex waited patiently as Olivia took a few test sips. When she took a real drink and nothing happened, the blonde smiled and began eating her own meal. She finished her mug first and waited as Olivia finished hers.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, but I better not. I don't want to upset my stomach like you said."

Alex nodded and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed more soup and ate quickly, not wanting to eat more in front of Olivia since she couldn't have some herself. When she felt full, she placed the pot in the fridge and made her way back to the living room. Olivia watched her as she made her way back to the couch and sat.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You don't have to stay Alex."

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. What if we play a question and answer game?"

"What?"

"I ask you a question and you answer it first, and then I answer it after."

Olivia eyed her carefully.

"I might not answer some of your questions."

"That's fine. But remember, if you don't answer, neither do I."

Olivia nodded.

"Okay...Favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Pink."

Olivia paused as she thought of a question.

"Favourite pass-time."

"Reading. I love to read. I'll read just about anything."

"Who's your favourite author?"

"Ah, ah. One question at a time."

Olivia smirked.

"Sorry."

"You haven't answered. What's your favourite pass-time?"

"Kick-boxing."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a really good stress-reliever."

"Okay, when you have a bad day or a hard case, what do you do to wind down besides kick-boxing?"

"Um, it depends. Sometimes I just take sleeping pills so I can sleep but usually I work-out. It helps me wear myself out and focus on something else. You?"

"I try and get out with my friends or I order Chinese food and pig out all night while I'm watching movies." She paused for a second. "Or I cry."

"You cry?"

"Yeah." She blushed slightly. "There are sometimes when I get too overwhelmed so I just cry. I play depressing songs and just cry until I can't anymore. It helps to lift the weight off my shoulders."

"Really? You make yourself cry?"

"Yes. Don't tell you don't?"

"No. I don't."

"What do you do then? When you're particularly angry and sleeping or working out doesn't work?"

Olivia stayed quiet and picked at the couch.

"Liv?"

The brunette looked up as Alex spoke.

"What do you do?"

"Are you sure you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes."

Olivia shrugged.

"I have this guy that I call for that particular reason. We don't get along but whenever I have a particularly hard case he comes over and we sleep together. It's angry sex, but it works. It gets the anger out."

Alex looked at her with raised eyebrows. She was shocked. This whole time she thought Olivia was a lesbian. She couldn't be straight, could she?

"I know. It's not pretty and it's shocking but-"

"No, it's not that. I just...Liv I always thought you were playing for my team?"

Olivia looked at her confused.

"I was always under the impression that you were a lesbian."

"No."

Alex frowned. She was almost never wrong about these things. And she was positive that Olivia was a lesbian.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I don't know. I'm usually not wrong about these things."

"Well you are. I only date men."

"Huh." She stated, a little shocked. "So you've never dated a woman? Not even once?"

Olivia paused.

"Well...once."

Alex grinned.

"And it was your longest relationship."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know these things."

Olivia sighed.

"Yes. It was my longest relationship and it was by far the best, but I'll never do it again."

"Why not?" she asked gently.

"Because I'm better matched to a man. Always have been."

She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. She slid her hand around her middle and began rubbing her stomach. Alex cupper her forehead and immediately noticed the rise in temperature. She grabbed a couple of acetaminophens and gave them to Olivia to swallow. She handed her a glass of water and after the brunette took them, she placed the glass back on the table.

"Sorry. Just got hit with a wave of cramps."

"It's okay. Don't apologize."

Alex moved her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay?"

She saw the brunette clench her jaw as she nodded. Alex knew she was lying just by the look on her face.

"Those pills will help."

The brunette nodded but still said nothing. Alex got up and went to the bathroom to grab the heating pad she had seen earlier. When she came back into the living room, she found Olivia bent in half. She immediately rushed over and saw that Olivia was fighting back tears.

"Hun?"

Olivia sucked in a breath of air and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door. Alex sat down on the couch, feeling completely helpless. She knew everyone got the flu, but she felt bad that there was nothing more she could do. When she heard the toilet flush, she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She paused and listened. Her heart rate increased when she heard her crying on the other side. She immediately opened the door and made her way to her.

Olivia looked up with wide eyes and quickly wiped her tears. Alex leaned down and wrapped her arms around Olivia, pulling her close. The brunette tensed at first, but ultimately broke down in sobs. Alex held her close, pulling her tight in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia finally calmed down, Alex pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm so confused. And I'm so sore and tired. And I hurt. And I feel like I can't do this in front of you. That I have to be strong and that I can't-"

Alex wrapped her arms around her again.

"You don't have to pretend to do anything Olivia." She pulled back so she could look in her eyes. "I know you're a strong person already. You don't have to prove that to me. I know that already. I want you to be honest with me Olivia. If you're sore, tell me. I don't want you to put on a show okay? I want you to be honest. What are you feeling right now?"

"Tired."

"Okay. Then let's go lay down."

Alex led Olivia to the bedroom and tucked her in. Olivia looked up at her and Alex could tell she wanted something.

"Yes?"

"Would you...would you lay with me?" she asked sheepishly.

Alex smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Of course."

She climbed over Olivia and propped up some pillows. She rested on them so that she was sitting up but laying down enough so that the brunette could lay on her. She reached over and grabbed her book from the night table, and on her way back, pulled Olivia into her arms. The woman smiled and snuggled closer. Alex wrapped the blanket around her and it didn't take long for the brunette to fall asleep in her arms. Alex watched her as she lay there sleeping peacefully. _If only she could relax like that when she was awake._ Alex sighed and began reading her book.

It was several hours later when she felt Olivia began to stir. She moved her book and watched as the brunette buried her face in her chest and tightened her hold on her. She smiled and wrapped an arm around her as she turned back to her book. A few minutes later she felt Olivia poke her book. She smiled down at her as she pulled it away.

"Hi."

"Hey." Olivia pried herself from the blonde. "Sorry for crushing you."

"You didn't crush me. I was quite comfortable."

Olivia smiled at her.

"Well, sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"Stop apologizing."

Olivia grinned. "Sorry."

Alex laughed and smacked her with a pillow. Olivia laughed with her and rested back down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better actually. I still feel a little weak but I think it's because I haven't really eaten anything."

Alex nodded and felt her forehead.

"You're still a little warm but you're much better than before."

Olivia smiled up at her.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Any time."

"How are you going to catch up with everything?"

"I'll manage."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. My time is better used here. Don't argue with me. I'm going to win."

Olivia chuckled.

"Okay."

"By the way, Elliot called earlier. Why don't you call him back while I go and make us some supper?"

"Okay."

Olivia emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later and told Alex that she was going to take a shower. The blonde nodded but told her to keep the door unlocked.

"If something happens, I want to be able to get in there."

"I'm fine now."

"Humour me."

Olivia smirked.

"Okay. But no peeking."

"I make no promises."

The brunette laughed before heading into the shower. When she emerged twenty minutes later, Alex was in the middle of setting the table. She had made toast, eggs and bacon to eat for supper.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted. I didn't want to make anything too heavy so I made breakfast food."

Olivia smiled.

"This is perfect, thank you."

She filled her plate and began eating. Alex laughed as she watched Olivia shovelling down big bites of food. When the brunette noticed that she was being watched, she smiled shyly and swallowed.

"I guess I should be more polite. I'm just really hungry."

"I don't care about being polite but I don't want you to upset your stomach."

Olivia groaned.

"I'm so hungry at this point I don't even care."

Alex laughed. Olivia smiled but ate slower like she suggested. After they ate, they cleared the table and did the dishes.

"You know I'm feeling much better now Alex. I think it's safe for you to go home now."

Alex eyed her carefully.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for staying with me. I appreciate it."

The blonde smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. But I want you to call me if you start feeling sick again, okay? I don't want you to pass out anywhere."

Olivia nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime. Oh, and I'll drive you to work tomorrow. Your car is still at the precinct."

"It's okay. Elliot is going to come and get me."

"Oh." Alex nodded but Olivia saw the flash of hurt at being turned down.

"Hey, hey, hey." The brunette immediately reached out and cupped her cheek. "You've done so much for me already that I couldn't ask for you to do any more, okay? It would have been completely out of your way so I asked Elliot to come and get me so that you wouldn't have to."

Alex nodded. "I wouldn't have minded though."

"I know but still. You've done so much for me. It's about time I start mooching off of him."

That made Alex laugh. Olivia smiled at the way the woman's face brightened.

"Okay now get going before you think of something else that you need to do for me."

Alex smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Alex pulled back and before she could give herself time to reconsider, she kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Alex spent every minute trying to familiarize herself as much as possible with the two new cases that were given to her during her absence. She skipped her lunch and ate a quick supper, barely taking the time to pee because there was so much to read about. It was almost ten thirty when she was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Cabot."

"Alex? Hi. It's Olivia."

Alex smiled at the sound of the woman's voice. She leaned back in her chair and removed her glasses.

"Hi Olivia."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got home but I figured you'd still be working."

Alex chuckled.

"Yeah. They gave me two new cases so I have a shitload of reading to catch up on. How's your workload?"

"It's okay. Cragen didn't want me out on the field today so I did nothing all day. Organizing files. What a waste of my time."

"Now Olivia, you know those files aren't going to organize themselves."

She heard the brunette chuckle on the other line.

"Oh shut up."

Alex laughed with her.

"It's nice to hear you laugh Alex. You have a cute laugh."

Alex smiled as she toyed with the phone cord.

"Thanks."

"I guess I should let you go so you can continue reading your files. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yeah... I should get back to work. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Good night Alex."

"Night Liv."

The rest of the week was so hectic that neither of them were able to contact the other. Olivia found herself actually missing Alex's company. Not that she would admit it to anyone. It was now Friday night and the brunette was lounged on her couch, debating whether or not to call her. Her heart raced in excitement when she heard the phone ring. _Alex?_ She thought hopefully.

"Benson."

"Hi Olivia."

"Alex?" (Like she hadn't already check her caller ID and practically squealed in excitement when she saw who it was.) "How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Do you like Chinese food?"

"Yep. It's my favourite actually."

"Good. Oh, I guess I should ask if you're busy eh?"

Olivia laughed.

"No, I'm not doing anything."

"Good. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Olivia raced over to change out of her sweats. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly tidied her apartment. Just as she finished piling her magazines, the doorbell rang. She quickly fixed her hair and opened the door. Olivia smiled at the beautiful blonde before her. She had her hair pulled back in a lazy ponytail and was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She found her so beautiful when she looked relaxed.

"Are you going to spend the whole night staring at me or are you gonna let me in?"

Olivia blushed at having been caught and moved so she could enter. Alex laughed as she passed by her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's flattering actually."

She made her way to the kitchen as the brunette closed the door.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just got a bit of everything."

Olivia smiled at her and nodded. "That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem."

Olivia reached in her cupboard to grab plates.

"What are you doing?"

"Grabbing plates."

"Why? Then we have to do dishes."

Olivia laughed.

"I grabbed paper plates from my place. Don't worry, I got it all covered."

Olivia smirked and sat at the table as Alex set everything up. The blonde smiled when she finished and sat so they could start eating. Olivia was the first to initiate conversation.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Not much. Just hanging around my apartment I guess. I had a pretty intense week so I'm just going to relax. Maybe read over my notes again if I feel like it. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to go into work. I still haven't caught up on everything. It's amazing what you miss in just a couple of days."

Alex nodded.

"I know. Don't overwork yourself though. Your body is still recovering."

"Yes mom."

Alex grimaced.

"Ou, don't say that."

Olivia laughed.

"Why? Makes you feel old?"

"No because then that kiss would have been considered incestuous. Along with all those times I looked at you inappropriately."

Alex leaned in but Olivia pulled away.

"Alex, I can't do this."

"Why not? I know you're attracted to me. What's holding you back?"

"No I'm not Alex. I'm really not."

The blonde didn't buy it. She knew the looks she was receiving. Even the woman's voice falter as she spoke.

"Fine. If you feel nothing, then this won't affect you in any way."

She got up from her chair and pulled Olivia's chair back. She captured Olivia's lips with her own and wrapped her arms around her neck. She slid onto her lap and sat so that she was straddling her. Olivia tensed in surprise when Alex had first kissed her but relaxed when she felt her soft weight in her lap. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and lost herself in the kiss. Unconsciously, Olivia began making soft circles into Alex's sides with her thumbs. The blonde groaned and began grinding against Olivia. The movement brought Olivia to a startling halt. She immediately pulled away. Alex frowned at her, panting and confused.

"I can't do this."

She guided Alex off of her lap and got up. When Olivia turned to head out of the kitchen, Alex reached out and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. You are not running away from this."

"I can't do this Alex."

"Can't, or won't?"

"Won't."

"Why not!"

"I just won't."

Olivia looked away. Alex walked over and tried to slip her hands around her waist but Olivia grabbed her hands and refused to let her touch her.

"No."

Alex jerked her hands away in frustration.

"Why the hell not! God Olivia, what is your problem?! I want this and I know you want it too! Why are you so determined to fight it!"

"Because you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"What about what _you're_ getting yourself into? I'm not perfect either. And I'm not a little school girl Olivia! I can take care of myself."

Olivia's silence frustrated Alex even more. She glared at her and forced herself to take deep breaths to calm down. When she felt the anger dissipate slightly, she restarted.

"What is it Olivia? Why won't you even consider a relationship?"

The brunette shook her head, refusing to answer. Alex sighed, frustrated.

"Fine. I'm going to go because I know I'm not going to get anywhere else with you tonight."

Alex made her way to the door but turned around to face Olivia when she reached it.

"I hope you know this isn't over. I'm not giving up Olivia Benson."

With that, Alex left the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: alright so here's the 5th chapter :) Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's nice to know you guys like it!!

* * *

As Alex descended the staircase from Olivia's apartment, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Elliot's home number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Elliot? It's Alex."

"Hey Cabot. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Are you busy right now?"

"No. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some help."

"Alright. Where do you want to meet?"

"My apartment? I'll be there in ten minutes so whenever you can meet me after that."

"Give me twenty."

"Alright."

They said goodbye and hung up. Alex made her way to her apartment and was just in the middle of clearing her table when Elliot showed up. She buzzed him up and when he knocked on the door, she made her way over and opened it.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I hope it wasn't a problem."

"Nah."

"Good."

She took his coat and hung it in the coat closet. She walked into the living room and joined him on the couch.

"So what's this about? I'm not in trouble am I?"

Alex chuckled when Elliot smiled at her.

"No. It's not about you. It's actually about your partner."

He smiled knowingly.

"I figured something was going on."

"That's the problem. I want there to be but she's fighting me. I know she's interested; it's obvious. But she refuses to act on her feelings and I don't know why. It's like something is holding her back."

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"So I wanted to know if you had any idea what's going on with her."

He paused. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"How much do you know about her relationship with Amber?"

"Her first girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

"Well, she got burned really bad. She This woman was really manipulative and played Olivia like a fiddle." He sat back and sighed. "This is a long story."

"Then give me the cliff notes version."

He sighed.

"Okay. Well Amber was this woman Olivia met when she was in her early twenties. Up until that point, Liv had had a few flings with women, but this was her first real relationship and she fell 

hard. But, Amber wasn't stable. She would act all sweet and loving to Olivia, but then would do a whole turnaround and be a complete bitch to her. Olivia treated her like royalty but Amber would convince her that she treated her like shit. Nothing Olivia did was good enough. Amber just drilled it into her mind that she was no good and could never be good enough for her, or any woman for that matter. She would tell her things like, that Olivia was lucky that she was with her, and just things that would kill Olivia's self-esteem. She didn't really have one to begin with, so it wasn't hard to beat her down even more. One night when they were fighting, Amber started throwing stuff and when Olivia tried to defend herself, Amber convinced everyone that Olivia had beat her. Finally the bitch broke up with her but the damage she did to Olivia...well it was enough to have her convinced even now that she's not good enough for anyone. Liv is such a sweet, kind-hearted person but she doesn't let anyone close enough for them to see it. She thinks she'll hurt you, you know? So she pushes you away. Especially women. Liv hasn't had a female friend since I've known her. Acquaintances, yes. Friends, no."

Alex had listened to Elliot and was sickened by the story. She wanted to find this Amber chick and just beat the shit out of her.

"She sleeps with men only because she thinks she'd hurt another woman. She's actually told me that she "knows" she would. And the more time she spends alone with her thoughts, the more she convinces herself of it. It kills me when I think of the things that must go on in her mind."

Alex shook her head.

"I can't stand people who mess with other people like that. She told me once that she's better matched to a man...I guess I know what she means now."

Alex shook her head again, unable to truly process everything he told her.

"What do I do Elliot? How can I make her see?"

"I've talked to her and I know that now she sees that Amber was a psycho, but she's still not convinced that she was completely wrong. She still thinks she's not good enough."

"Even though she was a total psycho she still believes her?"

"Yeah. She still thinks she's not good enough for you too."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. She's been ogling you ever since you started working for us. She fell for you the minute you walked in the room."

Alex smiled warmly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

He smirked.

"Don't let that go to your head now."

Alex laughed.

"I might. Olivia fell for me of all people? That's something to brag about."

"It definitely is. She's a great person."

"I know. I can see it. I see it every time you guys are working on a case. She's such a wonderful person. I just wish she believed it."

"I know what you mean."

Alex sighed.

"Well I refuse to give up. I'm determined to get through to her."

He nodded.

"If you hurt her though-"

"I know. I'd kick the crap out of myself. Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting her."

"Good. I'll try talking to her again."

"Thanks."

Elliot got up and Alex followed him to the door. She gave him a hug and he left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I decided to be nice and hurry to finish the 6th chapter for you guys lol. I hate not knowing what's going to happen so I figured I'd continue the story a little more :) Hope you're all enjoying it so far!!

Alex spent the rest of the weekend thinking. She was having a really hard time digesting what Elliot had told her. It hurt to think about it but at the same time it all made sense. Olivia was all about protecting others and if she thought she was a threat to someone, she'd definitely keep herself from them. No wonder she never wanted to be around Alex. No wonder she turned to men. Alex had no idea how she did it. There was no way she could go to a man.

She figured after what happened, she should give Olivia some space so she made no attempt to contact her over the weekend. Sunday night she made her way to the flower shop down the street and bought a bouquet of flowers for Olivia. She took the card and signed: _I had a great time with you the other night. I really like you and I'd like to do it again... I hope you like the flowers._ She signed her name and then slipped the card in the envelope. The woman thanked her and told her they'd be delivered the next morning.

Alex waited but she didn't hear anything from Olivia until Wednesday night. She was in her office making notes on her latest case when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Olivia opened the door and entered the office. _Oh God she's wearing the glasses_. She felt her heart rate increase as she stared at Alex. She looked so relaxed and those glasses... _God you're beautiful Alex._ Olivia shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

"Hi Olivia. This is a pleasant surprise."

The brunette gave her a small smile and closed the door.

"Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come sooner. We've been busy."

"It's fine. I understand."

She made her way over and sat at the chair in front of Alex's desk. The blonde watched as Olivia smiled nervously.

"I came to say thanks...for the flowers. They were beautiful."

Alex smiled.

"I'm glad you liked them."

Olivia nodded. She paused for a second before venturing on.

"So Elliot came to talk to me."

Alex stayed quiet.

"It seems you two had a chat."

"Are you angry?"

"A little. I wish you would have come to me first instead of going behind my back."

"Liv, I didn't go behind your back."

"It feels like you did."

"Would you have answered me if I had asked you personally?"

Olivia didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. Olivia I needed to know what was going on with you because I needed to know how to get through to you. I needed information so I went to the one person I knew would give me answers."

Olivia stayed quiet but Alex could tell she was upset.

"Talk to me Olivia."

The woman paused before finally speaking up.

"This makes me feel naked Alex. I feel exposed to you and I don't like it. I feel...vulnerable."

Alex's heart broke. She got up and walked over to where the brunette was sitting. She knelt at Olivia's side and linked their fingers as she looked up to her.

"Thank you for admitting that. But I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. What he told me, it's not going to be repeated and I'm not going to use it against you. I just needed to know what happened Liv."

"I wish you wouldn't have."

"Why?"

"Because..." she faltered. She cleared her throat and continued. "Because I feel like you'll think I'm weak. Or that you'll think less of me."

"Good God Liv, the last thing you are is weak. You're the strongest woman I know. And I don't think any less of you either. If anything, it makes me fall even harder for you." She reached up and cupped the woman's cheek. "God you're so beautiful."

She stood and pulled Olivia to stand as well. She cupped the woman's cheeks and leaned into her.

"Do you know how much I want you?" She whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia shivered against her. Alex pulled back to face her. She tilted her head and brought her lips to Olivia's. She brushed them softly against Olivia's before gently pressing them together. The kiss began slowly and sensuously but quickly turned passionate. Alex could tell that Olivia was holding back. She pulled back and looked in Olivia's eyes.

"I'm not a doll Liv, you won't break me. Don't hold back. I want all of you."

"I don't think-"

"Listen to me Olivia Benson. When I say I want all of you, I mean I want _everything_. I don't want you holding back. If you don't trust yourself, at least trust me."

Alex stared in her chocolate brown eyes and tried to convey everything she was feeling. She smiled encouragingly as she sat on the desk. She then reached out and pulled Olivia between her legs. She grabbed Olivia's shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. She wanted Olivia to be the one who was standing, encouraging her to take control. Alex followed Olivia's lead, not doing anything unless Olivia initiated it first. When the brunette ran her tongue along Alex's lips, the blonde opened her mouth and allowed Olivia's tongue inside. The brunette took her time exploring her mouth before finding Alex's tongue. Alex thrust it against Olivia's, urging her to be more forceful. The brunette understood and hesitantly increased the tempo. Alex reached up and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. She groaned into her mouth when the brunette began grinding against her. Olivia pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. You're turning me on so bad I might not survive."

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. The blonde stood and returned the embrace.

"Are you sure Alex? Are you sure you want this?"

The blonde pulled back and smiled warmly.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more."

She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled and squeezed her tight.

"Would you come out with me Saturday night?"

Alex smiled into her shoulder.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's this really cute Italian place not far from my apartment. Do you like Italian?"

"Love it."

She kissed Olivia's neck as she answered.

"Good."

Olivia held her close.

"We should get going."

Alex grunted in protest. Olivia laughed and pulled away.

"You need to go home and sleep."

"I'd rather stay right here."

She tried to pull Olivia in another hug but the woman backed up.

"Oh no you don't. You're worse than a leech."

Alex's mouth dropped.

"Oh you didn't."

Olivia wiggled her eyebrows and quickly darted from her. Alex grabbed her keys and purse before taking off after the brunette. Olivia had just made it to her car when Alex came up behind her. She dropped her purse and keys and grabbed Olivia from behind. She turned her around and pinned her to the car. She crushed their lips together and Alex dove her tongue in Olivia's mouth. As they kissed, Alex nudged her knee between Olivia's legs. When she managed to slip it between the brunette's thighs, she leaned against her and ground into her. Olivia gasped and kissed her harder. Alex finally pulled away and grinned.

"That's for calling me a leech. See you later!"

She grabbed her things and walked away, leaving a flushed Olivia to stare after her in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: lol so here's the chapter everyone wants!! lol if there are any minors reading or anyone offended by descriptive sexual acts, you should go have a snack and come back for the 8th chapter. ps- the next one chapter will be super short- it'll be there just to wrap things up.

Alright, hope everyone's well. Enjoy !!

* * *

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly for both women. Elliot and Olivia had apprehended one of their perps and Alex managed to try him and get him 25 years. When the two women finally met for supper on Saturday night, Alex was still on an emotional high. Olivia noticed the blonde hadn't stopped smiling since they'd arrived.

"Your smile is contagious."

"Good. I'm in a very good mood."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. My life is great. We just got a sick bastard off the streets, I'm on a date with the most beautiful woman ever, and if this winning streak continues, I'm going to get lucky tonight."

Alex grinned devilishly as Olivia blushed. The waiter brought their food and Alex smiled wider.

"And I have food! Looks like the luck continues."

Olivia chuckled and they began eating. Alex smiled warmly at her the next time their eyes met.

"You are so beautiful you know that? I can't concentrate sometimes because I'm so busy staring at you."

Olivia flushed a little and smiled. She stirred her pasta around her plate as she worked up the nerve to admit to her own secrets.

"Whenever you're in court... I don't really pay attention to what you say because I'm just watching you move. And whenever you put on those glasses...God I can't even breathe. You're so gorgeous. Sometimes...sometimes I have trouble keeping my thoughts about you professional."

Alex grinned slyly at her.

"So you've had unprofessional thoughts about me?"

Olivia flushed as she nodded.

"Well I guess I don't feel as bad telling you I've had worse than unprofessional thoughts about you detective Benson."

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"You seemed surprised."

"A little."

"Trust me Liv. The thoughts I've had about you would have nuns praying all night long."

Olivia chuckled.

"If only the guys knew..."

"You better not."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll stop wearing those glasses you love so much."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. I'd switch to contacts."

Olivia gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would Olivia. This is serious business." Alex tried to keep a straight. Finally she just burst into laughter. Olivia laughed with her. The brunette finally raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, I give. Just don't get rid of the glasses."

Alex nodded happily.

"Just as long as you admit that I won."

"_This_ time."

Olivia smiled at the waitress as she made her way back over.

"Are you both done?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Would you like the cheque now?"

"Yes please."

"Separate or together?"

"Together. And it's mine."

The waitress nodded at Olivia and grabbed their plates.

"I was planning on paying."

"You were _my_ date remember? This is my treat."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

The waitress quickly made her way back with the cheque. Olivia paid at the counter and then made her way back to the table.

"Did you want to come to my place and watch a movie or something?"

Olivia smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Olivia escorted her out of the restaurant and drove them to Alex's apartment.

"Did you want something to drink? An iced tea or something?"

"Sure."

Alex hung their coats and quickly grabbed the drinks.

"So what are we watching?"

Alex smiled.

"I have one in mind."

She then scanned through the movies until she found the one she was looking for. She popped it in the DVD player and turned off the lights. She then made her way to the couch and snuggled in next to Olivia.

"What are we watching?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"You have got to kidding."

"Nope. I love this movie."

"I can't believe we're watching the Little Mermaid."

Olivia grumbled but didn't say anything else. Alex smiled as she snuggled in close. Olivia actually didn't mind the movie, especially since it provided her with an excuse to cuddle with the beautiful blonde. They sat comfortably for the first twenty minutes until Alex said she'd rather lie down to watch the movie. Olivia shrugged and lay against the back of the couch. Alex settled in so that she had her back pressed against Olivia. She lay unmoving for several minutes until she discreetly turned so she was lying on her back with her head turned towards the television. It wasn't long before she turned her attention away from the movie to the gorgeous brunette propped up above her. She had planned the whole thing out, even though she'd never admit it to Olivia.

When the brunette noticed that she was being stared at, she looked down at Alex.

"Hi."

"Hey. Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"I found something better to look at."

"Did you?"

"Yep."

Alex crooked her finger at Olivia. The brunette chuckled and moved closer.

"Yes?"

The blonde lifted her head up and captured her lips in a kiss. She pulled Olivia down and rested her head on the arm of the couch. She slipped one arm around the brunette's middle and cupped the back of her neck with the other. Alex could feel her desire stirring low in her belly as Olivia plunged her tongue in her mouth. Alex opened her mouth and kissed her back hard as their tongues duelled for dominance. She loved that Olivia was more confidant now. She finally let her take charge and followed her lead. When she felt Olivia shift positions, Alex tried to guide her so that she would lay on top of her. Olivia pulled away and shook her head as she panted.

"I don't want to smother you."

"You won't."

Alex crushed their lips back together and Olivia moved above her. Alex nudged Olivia's legs so that she could slip one of hers between them. When the brunette shifted again and their legs began entangled, Alex immediately brought hers up so she could grind it against Olivia's center. She brunette groaned in her mouth as she felt Alex moving against her. She pulled her mouth away and panted against her neck.

"I need you so bad Alex."

"Same here. Let's move it to the bedroom."

Olivia paused. Alex knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Liv, I'm positive. Now get up before I beat you."

Olivia chuckled and quickly got up. She followed Alex to her bedroom.

The blonde pulled off her top and then removed Olivia's. She sat her on the bed and removed her bra. When her breasts were exposed she smiled and knelt in front of her. She kissed Olivia before licking and kissing her way down to her breasts. She captured her left breast in her mouth as her hand massaged the right one. Olivia sucked in a breath of air and cupped the back of Alex's head. Alex pulled the woman's nipple into her mouth before letting it go and blowing softly on it. She made her way to the other breast and did the same thing. Finally Olivia couldn't take it anymore and dragged her up for a heated kiss. Alex worked at her pants as she kissed her. She pushed Olivia down on the bed and stripped her of her pants and underwear. Olivia propped herself up on her elbows and watched Alex. When their eyes met, the blonde spoke.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to taste you?"

Olivia groaned and dropped against the bed as Alex began kissing the inside of her thighs.

"God Alex."

The blonde smiled against her thigh. She dragged her tongue up to her opening and slowly danced her tongue along it. Olivia bucked her hips and Alex grinned. She parted the woman's legs slightly and dipped her tongue inside.

"Yessss."

She slowly dragged her tongue over every crevice of the woman's centre, purposely avoiding her sensitive nub. Once she had explored every inch of her, she finally dragged it up to Olivia's clit. When she made contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves, Olivia practically shouted out from pleasure. Alex slowly ran her tongue over it before sucking it into her mouth and biting down softly.

"Ah! Oh God Alex."

Olivia cupped the back of her head and brought her closer. Alex smiled and began lapping at her, grinding her tongue harder. She could feel Olivia's hip movements increase so she slipped two fingers inside. She curled them forward and ran them along the inside of her wall until she found what she was looking for. She slipped in a third and began working furiously at her. She lapped harder at her until she felt Olivia's breath hitch in her throat and then she groaned loudly. She felt Olivia's body clamp all around her fingers and she fought against it to continue pumping into her. Once she felt the shuddering begin to subside, she slowed her movements but didn't stop them completely. She wanted to draw another orgasm out of her.

Alex took her time dragging her tongue around her centre and placed small butterfly kisses before giving her one hard lick back up to her clit. She continued licking and sucking at her as Olivia's hips moved wildly beneath her once again.

"Oh... God...Ugh, harder."

Alex increased the pressure of her tongue as Olivia ground against her. It didn't take long for the brunette to climax a second time, this time shouting out the blonde's name (along with a few colourful words). Alex grinned and waited until she felt Olivia's body calm down before standing up. She winced from kneeling so long and gently rubbed her knees. She then crawled onto the bed and lay down next to her lover. She placed small butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone while lazily tracing a finger around the woman's breasts. Olivia finally stopped panting and seized Alex's roaming hand. She bought it to her lips and kissed it softly before turning on her side to face the blonde. When their eyes met, they both smiled.

"You are going to kill me."

Alex chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I didn't think you had reached your full potential on the first one. I was determined to hear you scream my name."

Olivia growled and pounced on her, causing Alex to laugh out loud. Olivia smiled before bending down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Alex kissed her back and raised her hands to Olivia's breasts. The brunette groaned and pulled away, causing Alex to grunt in protest.

"My turn."

Olivia straddled her lap and quickly removed Alex's bra. She then removed her skirt and underwear and smiled at the sight before her.

"God you're beautiful."

She removed the rest of her own clothing and lay down on top of Alex. She wanted to feel her body against her but didn't want to crush her so she kept most of her weight on her elbows. She then leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed, Alex grabbed her forearms and slid them along the bed so the brunette's full weight rested on her. Olivia tore her mouth away.

"I don't want to-"

"Shh. You aren't."

Alex wiggled beneath her until she was comfortable. She reached down and grabbed Olivia's buttocks, pushing the woman's centre into hers.

"You feel amazing."

Olivia groaned and crushes their lips together. After several minutes of grinding against each other, Olivia slid onto her side so she was lying next to Alex. She nudged the woman's legs apart and slid her fingers inside of the woman's wetness. Alex gasped and tore her mouth away from Olivia's. The brunette explored her folds thoroughly before bringing her fingers back up to her clit. Alex grunted and gyrated her hips as Olivia began stroking her.

"You're so wet baby."

The woman's sensual voice caused Alex to buck her hips even harder. Olivia nipped at her earlobe before repositioning herself so she could take a nipple into her mouth. Alex grabbed a handful of sheets in one hand, and cupped the back of Olivia's head with the other. She began panting and grinding harder, so Olivia sped up her movements. Finally Alex's hips raised and her breath hitched in her throat. She cried out and thrust her head back against the mattress. Olivia continued stroking her, drawing out her orgasm. When the woman's hips fell against the bed, Olivia slowly pulled out and kissed her shoulder.

Alex lay there panting as she tried to recover.

"I am not letting you go if you make me have orgasms like that one."

Olivia laughed in her shoulder.

"Good to know I've still got it."

"And then some."

Olivia chuckled and reached for the blankets. After wrapping them around both herself and Alex, she kissed the blonde's temple and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright so this is the last chapter! so sad its over. I had fun writing this one. Unfortunately I won't be able to post for a while since I'm moving to Spain on Monday. Pretty sure I'm freaking out/panicking/dying (lol moving from Canada and I don't know a single person there!!) but once I settle in and get used to everything I'm hoping I'll have access to computers so I can start writing new stories :) In the meantime, I hope everyone is awesome and those of you going back to school: good luck this year!!

The next morning, Alex woke up to find that Olivia was already awake.

"Good morning beautiful."

Alex smiled up at Olivia.

"Hi. How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour."

Alex stretched and curled up closer to the brunette. She gave her a soft peck on the cheek before propping herself up on one elbow so she could get a better look at her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Really well." Alex traced the woman's nose with her index finger. "I haven't slept that well in a long time."

Olivia smiled and took her hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed her palm.

"Good. I'm glad."

Olivia began toying with the woman's fingers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Tell me."

Olivia stayed quiet for several moments.

"I'm wondering if I'm being selfish right now. And I'm wondering if I should let you go before I...before I hurt you."

Alex saw the woman's eyes water and immediately sat up straight. She pulled Olivia up so that she was facing her. She cupped the woman's face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me Olivia Benson. You are an amazing person. You're the most caring, patient, understanding, sweet, loving person I know. And I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I know you're not perfect but neither am I. No one is. But the things you believe about yourself, God Olivia they're not true. You have such a kind heart and I love everything about you. There is not one thing I would change about you."

Alex wiped the tears falling down her lover's face and pulled her into her arms.

"I love you Liv. I have for a very, very long time. I can't imagine not having you in my life."

Olivia squeezed her tight and wiped at the tears that continued to fall. Finally she pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes. She felt herself so reassured whenever she looked into the blonde's crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too Alex. I just can't figure out why you want to be with me."

"Weren't you just listening to me honey? Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

Olivia looked at her sheepishly.

"Yes. It's just...it's hard to believe."

Alex smiled and cupped her face.

"Well believe it baby because it's true." She saw Olivia's smile but knew the woman was still worried. "Besides Liv, this is me you're talking to. I'd never let you get out of line, you know that. I don't let anyone piss me off and I don't put up with any kind of bullshit, okay? I'd never put up with any of your bullshit either."

Olivia chuckled and sniffled.

"Yeah, you're right."

Alex smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know. That's going to happen a lot so you better get used to it."

Olivia smirked.

"I guess there's no point in arguing with a lawyer."

"Nope. You're doomed from the start."

Olivia gave a small laugh. She stared in Alex's eyes and smiled warmly.

"God I love you. You're so beautiful."

Alex smiled back and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. For everything you said. It's nice to hear..."

Alex pulled her in for a deep kiss. She tried to convey everything she was feeling at that very moment with her kiss. When she pulled back, she looked at Olivia and smiled.

"I meant every word Liv. I love you and I plan on spending every waking moment reminding you what an amazing person you are."

Olivia blushed slightly and gave her a peck on the lips. Not knowing what else to say, she suggested they start getting ready for work. Alex groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"I don't wanna."

Olivia chuckled.

"Join me in the shower and I'll make it worth your while."

Alex raised an eyebrow and quickly joined her.

XXXXX

Elliot heard the sound of laughter early the next morning as he read over their most recent case. A few seconds later, Olivia and Alex walked in the office. Olivia smiled at him as they made their way to her desk. He could tell just by their body language that Alex had finally gotten through to his partner. He smiled at them.

"So that's why I couldn't reach you this weekend."

She frowned slightly at him.

"What?"

"It's not a big deal. I tried calling you but you weren't answering your phone."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kathy decided to throw a dinner at the last minute and she wanted to invite you but I see you were busy. Am I right?"

He said, eyeing Alex. Olivia blushed slightly but Alex simply grinned at him. Seeing as he already knew, she closed the distance between the brunette and herself by sliding onto her lap and kissing her passionately. When she pulled away, she grinned at Olivia and then nodded over at Elliot.

"Yep."

"So it's official then?"

Alex looked back at Olivia. The brunette simply smiled at her and nodded shyly.

"If you want..."

Alex nodded.

"Yeah."

Alex kissed Olivia one last time before announcing that she had to get back to work. Olivia watched her leave with a smile on her face. When she looked back at Elliot, he was grinning at her.

"What?"

He said nothing but kept grinning.

"It's about time Liv."

She blushed slightly and nodded, acknowledging the comment.

"Are you happy?"

She couldn't even fight the smile that formed on her face.

"Very. I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy either. I'm glad you finally accepted her. And I'm glad you stopped to yourself Liv."

"I know. I am too. I've been doing it for so long, I wasn't sure I could stop."

"I'm happy you did."

"Me too. I'm so happy now. And I think she is too."

As she spoke, she noticed Alex walking by in the hallway. The blonde looked in at her and stopped at the doorway. She smiled warmly at her. Olivia sent a big smile back at her. She felt her whole body instantly soar, just from looking into the woman's blue eyes. Yep, she definitely made the right choice.

* * *

A/N: so this is the end. I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
